Blue Eyes, Veiled Lies
by CGreyson
Summary: AU: Edward was finally able to return his brother to his original body. However, Murphy's law kicks in and the things that can go bad, go horrid. Alphonse has been missing for two months and on top of it there are absolutely no leads. Just in case that wasn't enough stress, there is also an elusive murderer on the loose, but what does that have to do with Edward?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything associated with it. This is purely fan made for fun, not for profit.

That being said, I have taken time to edit this story (Originally **Blue Eyes Black Tears** ) and its chapters so there will be more content and a more developed plot as I didn't develop it in the previous timeline until about chapter five. This also means there may be less chapters but they will be longer.

I hope you enjoy!

 **Blue Eyes, Veiled Lies**

Chapter One: A Day Like Any Other

It was another dreary day in central, and a certain blonde alchemist had just returned from a mission in the east. Edward had also visited his extended family, the Rockbells, while there so it made returning to the city even more unbearable. Winry hadn't heard from Alphonse in the past two months since he had disappeared. In fact, Al's disappearance was the only reason Edward had decided to stay in the military. The brothers had finally found a solution and the elder Elric had finally made good on his word. Al finally had his body back. All was well for two months, until he was suddenly gone, with no trace. It weighed on the alchemist's mind that his brother had vanished without a trace and he, a state alchemist, could find not a single lead. He had been searching, wearing himself down to the bone, searching and searching, alas, to no avail.

He sighed heavily as he donned his trademark red coat and left his military dorm. It seemed all military staff received one so Ed figured for a while it might be a useful base of sorts. He was on the second floor, but he was near the end of the hall so the stairs that lead to the exit were practically outside his dorm. He closed and locked his door before he trudged down the stairs. Dread stirred like a lead weight in his stomach, making him feel ill, as he thought of what he had to report to the Colonel. He could only imagine the Colonel's smug visage as he revealed that he had found nothing, not one clue about Al's disappearance. Mustang's snide comments alone were enough to make him turn around and forget about even turning in the report. It was sad he would rather deal with the angry Colonel than admit failure.

The blonde let out a frustrated puff and exited the dorm building sullenly traversing the sidewalks towards central HQ. The one positive thing, Edward mused, was that at least it wasn't raining and the sun could not blind him.

It took little to no time to reach the main building and he trudged up the front stairs, looking at the building, filled once more with dread. He, if possible walked slower as he entered the office building and started grumbling to himself as he neared his destination. The blonde's top lip twitched in disdain as he stared at the solid wooden door that lead to the Colonel's office. He knew as soon as he knocked and was permitted access he would be looking at Mustang's smug face. "That bastard." He grumbled under his breath.

"Are you talking about me?" a deep, rumbling, sarcastic laden voice sounded from behind the blonde and he stood petrified, gold eyes wide in surprise.

Edward took a moment to recover himself before he spun around and hissed, "What are you doing?"

The Colonel quirked and eyebrow. "Just got done with a conference with the general. You?" he asked as he brushed past the shorter male pulling the solid wooden door open. He held it open gesturing with a flick of his head that Edward was to follow him.

Ed was frowning now, unwilling to give the man what it was that he wanted. Already Mustang was smirking at his expense, god he couldn't stand this asshole. He lasted a moment longer as the raven-haired man took his seat behind the desk and begrudgingly spoke. "I brought my report from my last mission."

"And?" the Colonel had his fingers steepled in front of his mouth so Ed couldn't tell what expression he was making as his dark eyes were guarded.

Edward scowled at Mustang his amber eyes flashing as he bit back the rebellious comment that longed to pass his lips. "And what?" he said shortly.

Edward could hear the amusement in the Colonel's voice now, "Surely I am not such a bastard that you can't discuss your findings in a civil manner."

Edward clenched his teeth at the jab and willed himself to calm. "I found nothing." The words were forced out, warped further by bitterness. Ed pressed his lips together in a thin line as he waited for the Colonel's response. His heart hammered as he waited for the ridicule to come. The silence seemed to drag on forever and just when he could stand no more the Colonel finally spoke.

"This is troubling." He rumbled his eyes glazed over as he looked somewhere past Edward's shoulder. The blonde tilted his head slightly confused by the sincerity in Mustang's voice.

"Yeah, it is." Edward agreed quietly they fell into a mutual silence and the blonde glanced around the room unsure of how to proceed. He had expected ridicule but he was taken aback by the strange, sincere behavior from Mustang. While he stood awaiting some sort of direction from the Colonel he took a glance around the room. In the corner of the room Havoc, Fuery and Breda sat around a table, file folders strewn across the flat surface as they talked quietly amongst themselves. It piqued Edward's curiosity, but he wanted to be sure Mustang was done with their business. He looked back to the Colonel and cleared his throat to get the older male's attention. "Was there anything else?" he asked softly.

Roy focused back on the blonde when he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, you are free to go. I'll be sure to read this." He stated as he placed the document on his not-to-large stack of papers occupying the right-hand corner of his desk.

Edward nodded and bowed before casually walking over to the three men. "What are you guys working on?" he felt a certain amount of pride when he noticed the young sergeant jump at his words. Fuery looked up quickly hiding his surprise with a kind smile and a nervous laugh.

"Hey Edward, what brings you here?" he asked quickly, nervously.

It wasn't to out of character for Fuery to get nervous so Edward let the behavior slide and cordially answered Fuery's question. "Just had to turn in my report from my last mission." He stated looking over the documents trying to read snippets. Unfortunately, Havoc noticed and placed an open manila folder on top of the documents.

"Hey chief, this is private business, unless the Colonel has put you on this case, I can't allow you to read." his voice and expression were apologetic, and though Edward was miffed at being caught so soon he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Breda spoke next "So how did your mission go? Did you get any leads?" he asked sounding genuinely curious.

Edwards expression darkened and he gritted his teeth together a slight growl permeating his throat, "It was a crap shoot. Not a damn clue left behind. It's like whoever I'm dealing with knew I was coming or something." He muttered

"Maybe they never where there and you were sent on a wild goose chase." Havoc presented the idea marveling at how quick Edward's emotions changed regarding his brother.

His eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead and his eyes widened as his mouth hung open in shock. He definitely hadn't even considered this and man did that piss him off. If the Colonel was sending him missions that had nothing to do with finding his brother, he would be beyond pissed. Edward regained his composure after a moment and closed his mouth his teeth knocking against each other uncomfortably. "I would like to believe the Colonel would be more sympathetic to my situation." He said lowly.

Havoc smiled mischievously and shrugged, "Just food for thought, things are never as they seem Ed, you shouldn't trust so easy."

Edward puffed defensively "What are you implying?" he asked fiercely his gold eyes blazing.

Havoc held his hands up palms out in a calming gesture. "Easy there chief, I was just saying. It's all about perspective, I just want you to consider every option."

Edward was unsure how to respond. He felt fatigued as the anger left him as quickly as it had come. He became indifferent to everything and desired to be alone in his dorm. The blonde sighed and half turned "Ah, I guess I'll be going now." He said softly throwing a halfhearted wave over his shoulder his head spinning the entire way back to his dorms. So lost in thought was he that he nearly ran over another soldier. He felt the contact and looked up an apology spilling from his mouth before he was even aware of who he had even ran into. "S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, it's okay. Are you alright?" the man's voice was smooth as silk and he appeared concerned. He was about a foot and a half taller than Edward, his black hair was slicked back against his head and curled gently at the base of his neck. His blue eyes held a genuine concern for the blonde his thin eyebrows curved up in worry. He wore the typical blue military uniform, only he didn't have the coat on. Edward surmised that he must have been running a quick errand in his own time to be without his coat. He couldn't peg what exactly, but something about this soldier had captured his attention. The kindness when he spoke perhaps, or maybe simply his attractive appearance.

"Uh," started the blonde alchemist inelegantly, "Uh, what's your name? I'm-!"

"Edward, right?" he finished the blonde's thought with a soft smile, "You are kind of famous you know Mr. Elric. As for me I'm Emil Leighton." He held out his hand cordially, "A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance sir."

Despite himself Edward flushed at the compliment and shook the offered hand. "N-nice to meet you too." As much as his name was helpful, it was a bit overwhelming when strangers knew who he was.

The blonde had barely returned his hand to his side when Emil started speaking about a mile-a-minute. "Wow~ It's so nice to finally see you in the flesh, I never thought this would happen to me!" he said breathlessly, his eyes shone with barely subdued enthusiasm and he launched into more words not even giving Edward a chance to speak. "Say, what are you doing right now, I was killing some time before meeting with a friend of mine, but it isn't for a while. Would you mind if I killed some time with you?" the blonde's gold gaze locked with Emil's blue and the soldier flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Oh jeez, I got a bit carried away, uh, even though you just met me would you mind spending a bit of time with me?"

Edward stood, slack jawed and speechless as he stood at this tornado of energy in front of him. While Emil seemed a bit over the top he didn't seem horrible, and for some reason Edward couldn't find a reason not to spend a bit of time with this guy. He cleared his throat and regained his composure flushing awkwardly his gaze shifting to the ground as he scratched thoughtfully at his cheek, "Uh…sure why not. I was just heading back to my dorm…. if that's okay…?" he finished uncertainly.

Emil's face split into a big smile but he reigned in his response to a simple, "yeah, sounds cool." And a slight nod.

The blonde alchemist smiled weakly and sighed "Okay, then." He started walking and ensured that Emil was following him. He unlocked the door and flipped on the light. The room looked unused save for the stray book here or there.

"Uh, are you sure you really live here?" The black-haired soldier asked sarcastically as he took in the basically pristine living space.

Ed rolled his eyes and took off his red coat hanging it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "I don't really live anywhere, I'm usually out on missions for the Colonel." He just hoped Emil didn't turn out to be as much of a sarcastic bastard as Mustang or he might have to reconsider his thoughts on Emil.

The soldier in question chuckled and snorted, "Do you mean Colonel Mustang? He and I didn't hit it off to well on our last mission. For being as sarcastic as he is my humor didn't mesh well with him."

The Alchemist quirked a blonde eyebrow and let a half smile contort his features. "You've worked with Mustang?" he asked slightly skeptical. The only thing he could think that made sense is if he was part of the investigation that Mustang's crew was on that Edward was not a part of since he had asked to be sent on any mission that might have leads on his brother.

"Oh yeah, they actually just asked me to join up for a case they are working on now. Havoc is actually the friend I was going to meet, don't suppose you know him too?" Emil asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Ah—Yeah actually, I usually work with Mustangs crew, but lately I've been sent out on missions looking for leads— "he hesitated and wondered briefly if he should tell this stranger about his brother. Logically though he was working with Mustang's unit that meant he would probably find out sooner or later and maybe at some point he might end up working with him on a mission at some point in the future.

Emil eyed the smaller male curiously as he hesitated and Edward shook his head returning to the conversation, "Uh, sorry." He started awkwardly before continuing his thought that had caused him to falter. "My brother has been missing for two months so I've been looking for any leads and I asked Mustang to send me on any missions that might have leads on his disappearance." The blonde finished his gold eyes serious now.

"Ah, that makes sense, must be why I've never seen you until now, being always on the move is rough."

There was a short but drawn out awkward pause as Emil fidgeted suddenly looking apprehensive, "I actually should get going Mr. Elric— "

"Ah, call me Edward please." The blonde hated the sound of mister before his name, it made him think of his father, and well, he didn't like that man. He caught the uncertain expression on the other's face nodding reassuringly as Emil hesitantly continued.

"Edward, I have to go meet with Havoc about the new case." He bowed slightly "Thank you for the time! It really made my day." He finished brightly.

The blonde returned the bow suddenly feeling uneasy, unsure as to why, but smiled regardless. "Nice to meet you." He responded simply as Emil saw himself out. Ed locked the door after he left and stood for a moment sighing heavily. He exhaled and leaned against the door running his left hand through his golden bangs. _"What a strange man…"_ he thought to himself as he looked out his window at the evening sunlight that flooded his living space. Another sigh and he made his way to his room and retrieved a book he had been reading and curled up in the chair by the lamp.

Emil stood on the sidewalk and looked back up at the window of the room he had just come from. He smirked slightly and stared a moment longer before a soft chuckle came from his throat as he walked away.

 _4/15_

 _He wants to see him. But he won't say a thing. It's so hard to watch him suffer like that. I won't let him suffer much longer. I just got to keep up my work. Oh, he will be so surprised. When he sees all the work I've put into this for him…I can't wait. The monster finally agreed to help me. This will drastically shorten the time we have to wait. Oh, my dear, soon you will be mine._

Okay~ So end of chapter one, here we go~ I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review! They are a writers fuel!  
~CGreyson~


End file.
